Dinner Date
by NeverMakesSense
Summary: It all started when Yukio suggested that they all go out to eat. The act itself should've rung some warning bells in Rin's head, but he was staring at a certain blonde, and all he could think was, "What could possibly go wrong?" Another Rin X Shiemi story :)
1. Chapter 1

**Because I love putting these two in awkward situations...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Blue Exorcist. Wish I did, but alas, I do not.**

Rin had always attracted trouble ever since he was a kid. If there was _something_ to happen to _anybody_, it always happened to him. From beating up kids that annoyed him to almost getting killed by a knife juggler in a circus, bad things were drawn towards him like moths to a flame. It was like he had a sign taped to his back that said "Come at me," and tonight proved to be no different then usual.

It all began when Yukio said they all should go out to eat. This act itself probably should have made Rin suspicious, since Yukio wasn't one to waste money by going out when they could have had a free meal made by his twin's amazing culinary skills. However, Shiemi's smile took up about half of her face and the thoughts of _wow, she's cute_ overpowered his thoughts about his brother's weird actions.

"We can go out tomorrow night, then," Shura proclaimed while haphazardly swinging her bottle of drink around. Her eyes held a dangerous twinkle in them that probably should have tipped Rin off that something strange was going on, but he was distracted as a certain blonde clapped her hands and smiled, a light blush dusting her cheeks and her hair was being tousled as her green man spirit sat on the top of her head.

_Whatever, _he thought,_ what could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

And so, the night in question had arrived. Shiemi was never the one to make anyone wait, a rude gesture that her mother and grandmother had always scorned when she was a child. Her upbringing usually caused her to be the awkward first person at any gathering, and tonight was no exception. She waited outside the small Italian restaurant everyone agreed on going to. Humming a small tune she made up herself, she scanned the crowd for her friends.

"Watch out!" Yelled a familiar voice. Shiemi didn't have enough time to jump out of the way or turn her head before a large something crashed into her. She was squashed between the painful ground and a really warm person who was placing a large amount of pressure on her chest.

"...Rin?" Shiemi opened her eyes and looked at the boy who was practically laying on top of her. Rin, finally noting the position they were in, immediately hopped off her and blushed like a tomato.

"Sorry," The two friends avoided eye contact while trying to get their faces back to normal. The awkward tension was almost tangible and was thankfully interrupted by Rin's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Rin answered, relieved something happened to break the silence. Shiemi lightly patted her still pink cheeks to get herself to focus and looked at her companion when he closed his phone with an agitated sound.

"That was Yukio. He said something came up so both him and Shura can't come," he flashed his eyes over to the blonde but tried to look away just as quick. It was no use though- no amount of inhuman speed could save him from seeing the disappointed look on her face. Putting his arm around her shoulders, Rin gave her a reassuring look.

"It's okay, we still have-" the dreaded cell phone rang again. Rin flipped it open and read the message on the screen while Shiemi looked at it from over his shoulder. It was from Bon:

_Shima, Konekomaru and I have to go home for some emergency. Sorry._

"Oh," the depressed look was on her face again. Rin wore a matching expression from seeing his favorite person so sad. The girl realized this and was quick to shake her head and paste a big smile on her face.

"Well, we can still go out, right?" She asked cheerfully. Rin nodded his head like a madman, because there was no way in hell he was going to stop that beautiful smile.

"Lets go!" He tugged on her hand and they both walked towards the restaurant, happy moment restored and awkward moment forgotten.

Oh, if only they knew.

* * *

The second Rin and Shiemi walked into their destination while still holding hands, it finally hit him.

They were alone. Going out to eat. With no one else around them. Technically, they were on a...date. Rin Okumura was in a date like session with Shiemi Moriyama. Mortified that he didn't realize this sooner, Rin looked over at his companion and saw that her face was practically glowing with happiness.

"Table for two?" The hostess asked. A garbled mush of words spilled awkwardly out of Rin's mouth that sounded like an attempt of a "yes," while a deep blush marred his cheeks. The hostess smiled and led the two to an isolated table by a window. The room itself presented little light except for a main chandelier in the middle of the room, so the tables each had two candles on them on top of a crisp white tablecloth. The two teens looked at the menus in front of them, when the second problem of the night presented itself.

"Hey, Rin? How much money do we have?" Shiemi asked. Rin froze, remembering Yukio was supposed to be the holder of the money tonight. He silently prayed for a moment before reaching into his pocket to see how much money he had. A few moments of searching revealed nine dollars and no change. Shiemi had absolutely no money on her, only her summoning papers and unless her green man spirit could grow money, he would be of no use.

"Nine dollars. I think that's enough for..." he looked at the prices on the menu, "one plate of spaghetti," he looked up and was meet with relieved eyes.

"That's okay, we can share," Shiemi smiled softly at him and Rin blushed in return. A waitress walked up to them with a cheerful smile on her face, pen and pad ready to take their order.

"What can I get you two?" She asked.

"A plate of spahetti. To share," Rin blushed at the lack of money the two had, but the waitress didn't notice this was the reason and squealed in delight.

"Oh, that girl was right, you two are the cutest couple ever!" She squealed as she took their menus. Rin spewed out the water he was drinking, efficiently drenching a dazed Shiemi, who was too busy blushing and stuttering to notice.

"Oh, I didn't mean to surprise you! I'll go get some towels," the waitress gave the two a strange look as she hurriedly walked away.

"God Shiemi, I'm sorry," Rin tore the silverware out of the napkins and started patting the front of Shiemi's clothes dry.

"R-rin? C-ca-an you s-stop?" Shiemi stuttered, breaking Rin's focus on his task and allowing him to realize the area his hands had wandered to.

"I'M SORRY!" He jumped back, arms flailing and face redder than a tomato while Shiemi looked the other way. The waitress returned with a towel and a plate of spaghetti. With the heat coming from Shiemi's face, the towel became unnecessary.

"I'm sorry for surprising you two," the waitress hastily left after presenting her apology. The awkward silence stretched on for a minute or two before Rin couldn't take the delicious smell in front of him.

"Well...let's eat!" He smiled cautiously at his companion and after she returned the gesture Rin grabbed a fork and dug in. The food was good, the two teens were laughing and talking, so there was nothing left to hurt them, right?

FOOL! OF COURSE THERE IS!

So, what happened next was a mixture of something new and an old cliché. A different waitress walked up and filled Rin's water glass, but neither of the teens realized this at the time. Rin chugged the water down, only it had a funny taste to it. Almost like it came out of Shura's canteen.

Now, our favorite demon boy always had a very low resistance for alcohol. All it took was one glass of whatever to get him to start acting like a bigger idiot than he already was. Couple this fact that he was eating spaghetti of all dishes and what happened next isn't that much of a surprise.

Shiemi started slurping on an especially long noodle. Rin began to do the exact same thing, and as it got shorter and shorter he leaned in closer and closer to the plate. Shiemi mimicked his actions unconsciously. Then, all of a sudden, the two were staring at each other as their lips met in a soft kiss. Shiemi's eyes widened, cheeks slowly turning a bright red. She tried to fall back into her seat, but was surprised to find Rin's hand holding her head in place to keep the kiss for a few moments longer.

"Wow, Shiemi," he drew back with a goofy smile on his face, "you taste like tomato sauce!" He laughed and reached out for her again. The mortified blond gasped and stood up, chair scraping the floor.

"I gotta go," she mumbled, swiping away a few tears of embarrassment and running out of the restaurant. Rin tried to run after the girl, but the room was starting to spin at a nauseating speed and there was no way he could continue to stand.

_I'll follow her after a quick nap, _ he thought to himself as he sunk to the floor. As his drunken vision faded out he saw his brother come out from the kitchen and shake his head. Then there was darkness.

**And that is it for chapter 1! I plan for this story to be a two shot, with a special third chapter to do the story behind the story...**

**Storyception? **

…**.yeah, not as funny as I thought. Any who, please review and tell me what you think, since I have no idea if you guys think this story sucks or not if you don't tell me!**

Lastly, virtual cookies for those of you who can detect the Soul Eater reference in this chapter :D

-NeverMakesSense  



	2. Chapter 2

**Okay folks, here is part 2! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

Waking up the next day was a painful experience. It felt as if the sun decided that he was sick of Rin's presence on Earth and thus decided to try to burn him out of history, starting with his retinas and simultaneously trying to make his head explode.

_ Why would Shura want to wake up like this every day?_ He thought to himself, trying to open his eyes again but squeezing them shut again. It was still to bright in the room; the light filled his eyes with a burning pain.

"You're finally awake," said a familiar voice. Rin cracked an eye open a bit to see a blurry blob that kind of resembled his brother, and in response to his statement he let out a groan.

"HA HA! YOU'RE SUCH A WIMP!" Shura thumped into the room, yelling and laughing obnoxiously. Rin covered his ears and groaned even louder than the first time. Shura laughed evilly before pushing her student out of bed.

"Why?" Rin slurred when he realized his wonderful bed was replaced with the smelly floor. _Wow, we really need some carpets in here,_ he added as a side thought.

"We're hungry, and I'm not letting your stupid hangover stop me from my food, " was her reply. Rin looked up at his teacher and shot her a glare, provoking her to stick her tongue out at him like a small child.

_Wait a second, did she just say hangover? What happened last night?_ Rin thought to himself. He opened his eyes again, relived that the blinding pain wasn't affecting him anymore. Yukio gave him a glass filled with a green substance, and Rin chugged it down quickly so he wouldn't spew it all over himself. He learned the hard way that the "magical" Shura medicine tasted nothing like what it looked like.

"What happened last night?" He asked. Yukio and Shura looked at each other with faintly amused looks and then turned back at him and shrugged.

"It was just you and Shiemi, we have no idea," Yukio grabbed his brother's arm and started to drag him out the door. Rin tried to think back to last nights events, but the only thing he could remember is the taste of spaghetti sauce.

"Ah, the demon is awake!" Shima yelled. Rin glared at him before pulling down some bowls from the cabinet in the kitchen and starting to mix some ingredients together. He heard a door open and light footsteps dancing their way. There was only one person that could walk like that

"Hey, Shiemi!" Bon greeted. The blonde smiled in return and exchanged greetings with everyone. She seemed more anxious than usual today, flicking her eyes around, looking for someone in particular. Her hair was more ruffled than usual today, and her lips looked very red and chapped.

"Hey, Shiemi," Rin greeted dazedly. He appeared in the doorway with a mixing bowl in hand and a goofy smile on his face. Shiemi's eyes widened and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. She started to play with the hem of her jacket and mumbled a small hello in return. Rin was confused, but it was so early that he decided not to pursue the cause of his friend's strange actions.

"So guys, how was dinner last night?" Bon asked mischievously. Shiemi shot up at the question and looked at Rin in panic. Her eyes held his, trying to give him some meaning. However, this made him even more confused than he already was as well as more frustrated for not knowing the cause of her nervousness.

"I wish I knew," Rin mumbled angrily. Bon hardly looked surprised at his friend's lack of memory, and with a twinkle in his eye he turned to the blond next to him, nudging her with his shoulder. Shima and Konekomuru pressed in on the remaining sides around her and tried to stifle the laughter that was fighting its way out of their vocal chords.

"Tell us Shiemi, since the idiot doesn't remember," he chuckled, along with everyone else except for Shiemi and Rin. She was staring at Rin with a mixture of surprise and relief on her face, and he was staring back in utter confusion. Rin knew girls were weird and all, but his friend took the meaning of weird to a whole new level.

"You don't...remember...anything?" She asked uncertainly. As if Rin could lie to that sweet face of hers.

"No, I think that waitress put something weird in my water glass," Rin was awake now and his brain finally started churning. Why was she blushing so much? Why wasn't she meeting his gaze? What. Is. Going. On? "What happened, Shiemi?" He asked nervously. Shiemi looked away, biting her lip and was obviously trying to think of a lie to say.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Well, uh, bye!" She jumped out of her seat and sprinted out of the room, Rin running and yelling after her. The group that was left behind was silent for a moment, but they could only hold it in for so long before they all burst out in laughter at the hilarious scene that unfolded before them.

"We should mess with them more often," Shura commented, the rest of the room nodding in agreement.

* * *

"SHIEMI! STOP RUNNING!" Rin yelled down the hallway they were currently running down. Shiemi looked back at her pursuer, who was quite the fast runner for someone who was sleeping like the dead an hour ago, and tried to speed up. Sadly, one can only run so far before a pesky loose tile trips you. She caught her foot on the dreaded obstacle and pitched forward, praying for something to save her, but Rin too far away to help cushion her fall.

"WWWAAAHHHH!" She hit the ground with a painful thump, and for a moment just dazedly sat there before remembering what she was previously doing.

"Shiemi, are you okay?" Rin asked worriedly. He offered his hand to help her up, but she just scrunched up her knees and hid her face. Awkwardly standing there was offering no solution so Rin bent down to his friend's level and patted her head. "Will you just tell me what happened?" He asked her softly. Slowly, Shiemi raised her head and looked Rin in the eye for the second time that day.

"I-i don't th-think I can-n tell you," she stuttered, a light blush dusting her cheeks. A brief moment of silence passed with just her staring at him and thinking and him staring back at her in confusion.

"Oh c'mon Shiemi, please tell me!" He groaned, going onto his knees and clasping his hands together as a plea.

"No," she shook her head stubbornly.

"Please?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"No," she looked at the failed attempt at begging and tried her best not to laugh.

"Please with spaghetti on top?" He tried for the last time, knowing how much his companion loves Italian food.

"LIAR! YOU SO REMEMBER!" She shouted, steaming from both anger and embarrassment.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rin looked so lost and confused that it spilled out of Shiemi's mouth while she was still calming down from his last statement before she could stop herself.

"We were eating spaghetti last night..." She looked away for a moment, and Rin nodded his head like a bobble head to try to encourage her to go on. "And we, well, we..." Sheimi took a deep breath, "kissed," she mumbled the last part.

Rin was silent for a moment, staring at Shiemi with a look of complete shock on his face. Then the shock turned to wonder, and then to embarrassment. Followed by all the other emotions of the feels rainbow before finally coming to a stop on anger.

"THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE AND I CAN'T REMEMBER IT?!" He yelled to no one in particular, angrily running his hands through his hair. Shiemi looked at him with a confused expression which made Rin realize what he just said.

"Uh, well, I mean..." he drifted off and tried to think of an excuse but failed. "Well, I uh, hear my Yukio, uh, brother calling me so...Bye!" He ran down the hallway as fast as his legs could take him, leaving a smiling and blushing Shiemi behind.

"Oh Rin, you silly idiot," she whispered to the air, giggling softly. She got up and started to follow him back to the group of friends that were waiting for the two of them to return. A lullaby started in her head and she started singing along out loud.

"Hush little Rin, don't say a word..."

* * *

**And the main story is done! My first two shot! I'll write the third part up and hopefully I can have it up by Friday :)**

** I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story, and if you didn't then leave a review and tell me. Hey, you can leave one if you liked it too! Seriously guys, I can't read your minds through the internet ;)**

**Ah, also, if you didn't understand the song at the end, you should read my other story Hush Little Rin to clear up your confusion :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-NeverMakesSense**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, the story to how this disastrous night came to be! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. **

* * *

Yukio had always tried to live his life with a clear head and lots of patience. Usually he was able to keep his cool in the most dangerous or scary of situations, but life always has some pesky exceptions. For him, the exception was his brother and his idiotic actions. There was something about the way Rin was able to procrastinate or not listen that drove Yukio to the edge. One day, he was finally forced to take a step off the ledge. It all began when Rin was busy sleeping rather than study for the test he had the next day.

"Nii-san, wake up," Yukio pushed his brother off the bed, expecting the hard floor would jolt him awake. Rin thumped to the floor but continued snoring which gave Yukio the incentive to lovingly kick his twin awake. Five minutes of kicking later, Rin finally cracked his eyes open.

"Wha'?" he mumbled, confused bu the fact that he was on the floor. Above him stood his brother staring down at him with his eyes hidden by the glare on his glasses.

"Time to study," Yukio grabbed Rin's collar and dragged him to the desk in the corner of the room.

"I don't need to study!" Whined the supposed "older brother." Yukio suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and list off Rin's past test scores (2, 13, 1, 27...the list goes on and on) and instead he opened his mouth to begin lecturing his brother about the importance of studying. Luckily for Rin he was interrupted by his cellphone's ringing.

"Hello?" He answered, grabbing onto Rin's hair when he tried to escape.

"Time for work," Shura replied on the other end, and hung up. Yukio pushed down a growl and

went to go get his supplies for the job. Rin watched his brother and connected the two incidents.

"Job?" He perked up. Grabbing his sword in one hand and his brother in the other, Rin began to drag Yukio out of the room.

"What makes you think you're going?" Yukio growled as he tried to pry Rin's fingers off his arm. His efforts were proving to be a waste; there was no way Rin was letting go any time soon.

"Experience is better than studying!" Came his brother's reply, and he started to run even faster, causing Yukio to just give up and drop it for now.

* * *

Yukio's eyebrow twitched as he watched his brother combat the demon in front of them. He was trying to stab the poor thing or burn it with his flames when all he really had to do was calm it down by playing with it. If he just _listened_ to his younger brother, or the double meanings of the dog's actions, they could have gone home by now.

"Rin you idiot, what are you do-" Shura's eyes widened before ducking to avoid the giant fireball that flew right over where she was standing. Yukio wasn't as lucky, getting his clothes burned to the point of falling off as he tried to dive to the side. Then, the dam on Yukio's patience broke.

"Shura?" The red head looked over to find her friend, surprised to seem him with a dark look adorning his face. "It is time to initiate _the plan_," he glared at his brother and begun to chuckle evilly. Shura slowly smiled, looking even more demonic than Satan himself, and laughed along with him.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"We should go out to eat," Yukio said out of the blue. Well, to Shiemi and Rin it was completely random. However, Rin was too distracted by the blonde to really notice the strange actions of his brother. He was even oblivious to the malicious intent that was emitted from the creepy smiles shared between Yukio and Shura.

"We can go out tomorrow then," Shura proclaimed while haphazardly swinging her bottle of drink around. She looked at Bon, Shima and Konekomuru, who nodded slightly in return. She giggled softly and brought the bottle closer to her mouth.

Operation Embarress the Crap Out of Rin is a go.

Phase One: Make him late and let gravity do the rest.

Yukio walked over to his brother's alarm clock. It was set to 4:00, which would allow Rin an hour to fuss over his appearance ("Do you think Shiemi will like this shirt?") and get to the meeting place on time. Flipping the clock around, he switched it off while holding in his giggles. Yukio knew his brother very well; he knew that without an alarm Rin wouldn't wake up until at least 5, maybe later. He would probably calmly look at the clock before throwing his clothes on, sprinting to the meeting place, and runing into Shiemi because he literally couldn't stop himself.

Yukio grabbed nine dollars from his wallet and stuffed it in the front pocket of the pants that were lying on the floor. He grabbed the other pairs of pants and threw them into the bottom of the dirty clothes hamper. Yukio knew that amount would only buy one plate of spaghetti, the food that is most likely to cause anyone grief if they share it. Walking out of the door, Yukio smiled to himself.

Phase Two: Sorry, I can't make it...

As Shura, Yukio and the boys watched the end of phase one, which was more successful then they had ever dreamed it would be, they whipped out their phones in preparation for phase two.

"Hey, why isn't Izumo here?" Bon asked suddenly. The rest of the group perked up and looked around to realize that the grumpy girl was no where to be seen.

"I asked her, but she said she would rather dance ballet in front of an army of angry demons than hang out with me," a disappointed Shima replied. Everyone stared at him for a moment, prompting the poor boy to ask, "What?"

"...Anyway, I'll go first," Yukio directed the group back to the mission at hand. He dialed Rin's number while watching his actions from a coffee shop across the street. Rin answered the phone and Yukio gave him a brief excuse about having to take an urgent job with Shura and hung up. He nodded at Bon, who shot Rin a quick text, and looked back to the two friends outside. They started to head towards the restaurant by themselves. All according to plan.

"Okay, onto phase three," Shura cackled and rubbed her hands together evilly.

Phase Three: Give the waitress the wrong idea

"Hi!" Shura claimed the attention of the waitress that was serving Shiemi and Rin, using a fake, bubbly voice that was creeping the boys out. The waitress stopped and smiled at the group.

"Hello. Would you like a table?" She asked politely. Yukio nodded, so she started to lead them towards the corner in the opposite side of the room from the target.

"Perfect," Bon chuckled, enjoying the fact that he got the best seat to watch Rin make a complete idiot out of himself. Hearing his chuckles, the waitress looked over at him with a confused

and suspicious expression.

"Excuse me?" She looked warily at them. Shura and Yukio looked at each other, simultaneously thinking the same idea and agreeing.

"Well, you see, our friends over there just started going out so we wanted to spy on them. They're so cute, aren't they?" Shura innocently explained to the unsuspecting waitress.

"Oh, really?" The girl looked towards the "couple" in question, squealing in delight that her assumptions were correct. "Well, I could help you, if you like," she offered. The whole table emitted a dark aura, scaring the waitress and anyone else in a ten foot radius.

"That would be wonderful," Shura purred, smiling darkly. The waitress snapped herself out of her scared mindset and waved the group to follow her to the kitchen.

Phase Four: Get him drunk and let his stupidity do the finale

Shura walked towards Rin and Shiemi with what looked like a water pitcher. That's what the other waitress thought, that's what the cooking staff thought it was, but in reality it was some of Shura's special sake that she sacrificed to complete this mission. Yukio and the others were watching her movements along with the rest of the kitchen staff. She approached the table and refilled Rin's glass, thanking the gods that he was way too distracted eating to notice her. She giggled and practically skipped back to the kitchen to watch the rest of the mission play out. They all looked on as Rin grew more and more drunk in a matter of minutes. Then, it finally happened.

The kiss. The waitress and the kitchen staff fell over as they were taken over by the feels of seeing a cute "couple" kiss in public. The Kyoto trio gaped open mouthed as they had no idea this was going to happen, unlike Yukio and Shura. The two masterminds high fived as they succeeded in making Rin's friendship with Shiemi about ten times more awkward than it was in the beginning of the night.

Operation Dinner Date was a success.

* * *

**And so now you know how diabolical every one can be :)**

**So, that's it. Until next time, I want you to do three things:**

**Review. I beg of you.**

**If you like this story, read my other one called Hush Little Rin**

**Continue to be awesome, because anyone who can take time out of their lives to read this whole story is freaking AMAZING in my book!**

**Bye-bye for now!**

**-NeverMakesSense**


End file.
